Rory the Roman's Fist
by Legolas0
Summary: A completely random fic in which the Doctor finds himself at the receiving end of a father's wrath - only he doesn't know it. 10, Rory, and a cameo by 11. Doctor/River.


Summary: A completely random fic in which the Doctor finds himself at the receiving end of a father's wrath - only he doesn't know it. 10, Rory, and a cameo by 11. Implied Doctor/River.

Timeline: just after Midnight for 10, Sometime in the future for 11 and Rory

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely bow before the awesomness that is Moffat.

AN: I figured at some point, the Doctor would tell Rory and Amy what River's ultimate fate would be. Here's my take on Rory's reaction.

**Rory the Roman's Fist**

The Doctor on a beach.

It wasn't unheard of, but it was… unusual. Donna had already found a gorgeous native to shadow for the day, leaving the Doctor alone on the beach with a hundred other tourists. After Pompeii, the Ood Sphere, and a planet called Midnight, the Golden Shores of Helios V was rather unimpressive. Granted, the sand really was made of gold, but once you got past that little fact, it was… just another beach.

Still, the Doctor, time-traveler extraordinaire, was enjoying himself; reclining on a chair, under an umbrella, with a Helion Margarita in one hand. Nothing could go wrong.

Well, almost nothing.

"DOCTOR!" a voice hollered. His first thought was that Donna had gotten into trouble and he jumped to his feet, casting aside his drink, ready to run to the rescue. His second thought was that whatever one might say of Donna, her voice was NOT that deep.

Barely had the thought formed, when the Doctor's vision was filled with the shape of a human fist.

CRUNCH!

His face met the fist, and his lanky body met the ground. He tasted the gold sand mixed with sea salt. He turned slightly, not getting up just yet. Mere inches from his face were two well-worn trainers, attached to a pair of legs, joined to a lean, fit torso and a handsome face. Well, it would have been handsome, if it hadn't been contorted in a scowl of rage.

Confused, the Doctor tried in vain to place the man, assign a name to the face. He was sure he had done something to deserve the treatment; he just wasn't sure what. Figuring, an explanation would come soon, he sat up. He still didn't risk standing, judging by the scowl, he'd probably just end up back on the ground.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!" the man roared after a second of silence. The Doctor's eyebrows arched. He stood slowly, still a bit cautious, but he figured if the man was yelling now, he might not use that right hook.

"Rory!" another man ran up behind the first. The Doctor did a double take at the tweed jacket and awkward mop of hair. And people said _he_ had a bad dress sense. "That hurt!" the man continued.

"You!" Rory whirled and faced his friend. "Don't talk!" The other man held up his hands defensively.

"Look, he's not completely responsible…" the man continued a little bit more cautiously. Apparently he was also familiar with Rory's fist.

"He had a chance to save her," Rory hissed. "It was his _responsibility_ – and he failed."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor held up a finger, halting Tweed's response. "Who are we talking about?"

"Spoilers!" Tweed exclaimed at the same time Rory growled; "River."

"River?" the Doctor echoed. "River Song?" The image of the amazing woman sacrificing herself for him filled his mind. For his future. For _their_ future.

"She was your responsibility!" Rory said. Tweed jumped forward to hold the angry man back and the Doctor took a step back from Rory's flailing arm.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, meaning it. River may have been an enigma, but he had truly liked her. Maybe even loved her… No – not after Rose. He wouldn't put himself through that again. Besides, how could he have fallen in love with a woman in only one day?

"Rory," Tweed said, the Doctor noticed a dark light in his eye. "Let's go." His tone matched the dangerous glint. Rory sent a final glare at the Doctor before turning and following his friend up the beach.

Just before he got out of hearing range, Rory turned and shouted back to the Doctor. "You be brilliant for her!"

"Hey!" Tweed yelled at Rory before the two headed off again. The Doctor was left with a very confusing expression on his face.

"What just happened?" he absently asked a nearby young woman who had heard the whole thing.

"Looks like you just made someone's bloke mad at you," the woman responded. She didn't even bother to glance up from her magazine. "Hope she was worth it."

The Doctor hoped so too.

* * *

><p>AN: It's always nice to get reviews.<p> 


End file.
